A plan
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: Kaoru has a plan, one plan that could change her life; the question is, can she go through with it? Starts KxK but it might end something different ;
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't written in a long time, but I hope you read, review and enjoy :)

The room was deathly quiet as Kaoru Kamiya stared at the screen in front of her. 'I failed,' she thought as the tears started to roll down her face. Soon, on controllable sobs racked her petite frame. It was only her first semester in college and she failed half her classes. The F's on the screen stared at her, in almost an accusing way. The words slipped out of her mouth without even thinking. "I'm a failure," she said. Her boyfriend, Kenshin, held her tight and said "no baby, it's my fault. I was the one who told you to skip all those classes. Don't blame yourself." Kaoru shook her head uncontrollably. "No, it's my fault. I'm a failure. My mom's never going to let me see you again. I'm going to be a hobo, and live on the streets," she yelled, tear streaming down her face. Kenshin shook his head and whipped the tears off her face. "No baby," he said "you are not going to live on the streets and you are eighteen, your mom can't keep us apart." Kaoru nodded uncertainly. "Come on baby, let's get you in the shower, ok?" "Ok."

In the bathroom Kenshin started up the shower moving the taps to make the water a warm temperature. Kaoru started to take off her tank top but Kenshin stopped her. "Let me do it," he said with a crooked smile, "you know you love it when I undress you." Kaoru nodded dumbly and did nothing as her boyfriend started to strip her. When he had finished taking her clothes off, and groping her a few times she stepped into the shower. The water was cold to her, well it was warm but it could have been hotter. She quickly adjusted the taps to make the water hotter, even though Kenshin hated overly hot water, but she didn't care, not now. Kenshin stepped into the water behind her and winced slightly at the temperature, but said nothing. Kaoru stood there, not saying I thing as Kenshin tried to make a joke and get her to laugh; his plan worked, for the moment. Then he tried to make out with her, but his advances were turned down. "Kenshin, I don't need endorphins; I need to finish this shower eat something then take a nap," said Kaoru finally fed up with her boyfriend. Kenshin sighed in defeat and allowed his girlfriend to finish.

Kaoru shook her short black hair out when she exited the shower. She put on a blue tank top and black cargo pants, and then left the bathroom. The living room was clean for once, because of the party later that night most likely.

Later that night she was on her third drink, all of which equaled 5 shots of vodka. She was dancing in her seat on the couch and watched the movie on the screen. All thoughts of failing three classes her first semester in college had faded, and the alcohol induced fun she was having was the only thing on her mind; for then, until she woke up the next morning.

The next morning she woke up at seven thirty, went into the living room to see two of her friends passed out on the couch. She giggled slightly and turned on the TV and started watching a movie. Thirty minutes later her boyfriend joined her on the couch, saw what she was watching and made a face. "Why are you watching this movie," he asked. "What, I love this movie! Bruce Willis does an amazing job, it's funny and actiony; how can you go wrong," she asked rhetorically. He shook his head at her and asked her what kind of donut she wanted.

Later that day, as her boyfriend and friends played video games; Kaoru got on her lap top and did some research. Right under her boyfriend's nose, she planned a trip, a trip out of her city, her state, and her country. She looked at flight prices, hotel prices, food and drink prices, and actual flat prices. Together it all equaled well over one thousand US dollars. 'I can do that,' she thought, 'but can I go through it?' She sighed quietly and saved the page where the living prices were, and the document she had all of her data on. If things didn't get better, leaving everything sounded like a damn good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own a thing, unfortunately, but please enjoy Oh, and Tomoe and Enishi are dating, not brother and sister.

The next morning Kaoru woke up to a text from her friend Enishi. "Hey, you wanna meet up for coffee today?" Kaoru quickly texted him back yes and told him to meet her at Starbucks in an hour.

Kenshin came up from behind Kaoru, snuggling her back, "who are you texting," he asked. "Oh, just Enishi; we're going to get coffee today," replied Kaoru, hiding a smile from her boyfriend. "I don't understand why you hang out with that dirty old man, he gives me the creeps and I don't like that you use to have a crush him," said Kenshin with disgust in his voice. "He's just a friend Kenshin, and he's not that much older than you," said Kaoru offended. She shook her head at her boyfriend as she got dressed.

An hour later Kaoru was at Starbucks sipping tea while Enishi was drinking coffee. "So, I'm thinking about getting another tattoo, a nautical star on my ankle. What do you think," asked Kaoru. "I can dig it," replied Enishi with a smile. Kaoru smiled up at him and continued to drink. "So Kaoru, when are you going to leave that lame boyfriend of yours and date Tomoe and I," asked Enishi jokingly. Kaoru just shook her head at her friend. "I don't hear you saying no, so I'm going to put that under the deffinatly maybe pile," said Enishi with a smile on his face. They continued to talk for a while then they went their separate ways.

Later that night, Kaoru and Kenshin were sitting side-by-side on their lap-tops, Kenshin was playing an online game and Kaoru was looking up nautical stars on the internet. "So Kenshin, this is what I want next," said Kaoru, showing him a picture of a nautical star. "Why do you want to get it," he asked. "Well the nautical start symbolizes finding true north and guidance," said Kaoru with a smile on her face. "Now you're making up shit just to get a tattoo, I told you, you were going to get addicted to them," said Kenshin, not looking up from his game. Kaoru sighed sadly and turned her computer off. "Look, I'm sorry, do you still love me," asked Kenshin. "Of course I do Kenshin," said Kaoru giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'But do I really,' she thought to herself, remembering Enishi's words earlier that day. She sighed again, "I'm going to bed," she announced. Then left him sitting there, playing his game; not even noticing the small frown on his girlfriends face as she walked away.

That night Kaoru had a strange dream; she dremt that she and Enishi were together and Kenshin was nowhere in sight. Yet she was happily kissing and holding on to Enishi. As she dreamt this dream, she did not notice the small smile on her face as she and Enishi kissed under the moonlight.

Love it, hate it? A bit of a twist, I know


End file.
